Software products may consist of multiple components/modules. In a software product testing scenario, the software product having multiple components/modules may progress through a testing lifecycle and encounter different challenges at different phases.
The challenges include, for example, finding an efficient, streamlined, and accurate way to test the software product. Simple end-to-end testing, i.e., testing the modules sequentially from first module to last module, may produce accurate results but typically may be inefficient and, therefore, costly. Streamlining the testing, however, may raise issues such as determining what order or sequence the modules of a system should be taken up for execution for optimal efficiency; determining which of the components/modules can be executed in parallel for optimal efficiency; determining which components/modules may have to be kept under a single team or coupled strongly in terms of communication flow to provide accurate testing results; and determining all the end-to-end scenarios/flows in the system that have to be tested to generate efficient and accurate test results.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follow.